wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ukraina i Galicja
UKRAINA I GALICJA POLEMICZNY Jeden z regionalnych dzienników opublikował, 8 stycznia artykuł zatytułowany: «Qu'est-ce que l’Ukraine ?» Ten artykuł zawiera, w punkcie historyczne spojrzenie, błędy i liczne niedokładności. Autor tego artykułu nie odpowiada na pytanie które sam stawia. Zadowala się stwierdzeniem że Rosjanie i Polacy domagają się żeby Ukraina nigdy nie była niezależnym państwem i że Rosjanie posuwają się nawet aż w twierdzenia że nie istnieje naród ukraiński, język ukraiński, ani literatura ukraińska. Podczas gdy, według autora, Ukraina była niezależna ponad sześć wieków, « od IX do końca XV, okres chwały Włodzimierza i Jarosława, okres Daniela, króla Galicji, w 1253, wreszcie okres dynastii Olgierdowiczów, gdy Kijów był jeszcze stolicą w ostatnich latach piętnastego wieku ». Autor utrzymuje, że Ukraina straciła swoją niezależność « pod presją polskiego imperializmu » Powiada: « Już Galicja ją straciła, przez prawo podboju i przez prawo dynastyczne została połączona z Polską ». Wbrew temu twierdzeniu, autor powiada w innym miejscu tak: « Połączone na podstawie szerokiej autonomii z Litwą, potem z Polską, ono (państwo ukraińskie) odzyskało swą niezależność przez straszny bunt Kozaków przeciwko Polakom (w 1648), żeby ją tracić przez uległość hetmana Bohdana Chmielnickiego pod rosyjską opieką (1654). » Według tej wersji, byłaby ona zatem pod presją litewskiego imperializmu a nie polskiego, skoro Ukraina straciła swoją niezależność, ponieważ była, jak powiada autor, połączona najpierw z Litwą, potem z Polską. Ale w sumie, ten imperializm wydaje się dosyć szczególny, bo jak go pogodzić ze zgodą na szeroką autonomię. W odpowiedzi na stwierdzenia autora, postawmy sobie następne pytania : Czym jest ta Ukraina? Czym jest ta Galicja? Kim był Włodzimierz, Jarosław, Daniel, Bohdan Chmielnicki, i ci Olgierdowicze? Czy istnieje rzeczywiście naród ukraiński i język ukraiński? I czym jest ten polski imperializm? UKRAINA 1 – Ukraina była jedną z prowincji Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej, położoną najbardziej na wschód a która rozciągała się po obu brzegach Niziny Naddnieprzańskiej. Ta prowincja była najdalsza od centrum, i dlatego, nosiła nazwę Ukraina. To polskie słowo znaczy «krawędź» albo okolica krawędzi a jego etymologia jest następująca: «Ukraina» jest słowem złożonym, z rzeczownika «kraina» (kraina), i z przedrostka u który odpowiada francuskiemu przyimkowi à. Ten przyimek odnosił się, w pierwotnym zwrocie, w skrócie «skraj» «skraju» (krawędź), a tym zwrotem było: «kraina u skraju» (kraina na skraju). Przez skrót, pomijający słowo «skraju» i przez połączenie z przyimkiem u jako przedrostkiem, z rzeczownikiem « kraina » została utworzona nazwa «Ukraina», po francusku «Ukrainie». To wyjaśnienie pokazuje że nie mogło istnieć niezależne państwo Ukraina przed połączeniem z Polską ziem które stanowiły tę prowincję. Te ziemie otrzymały tą nazwę jako polska prowincja; nie miały jej przed ich połączeniem z Polską, i straciły ją po rozbiorze tej ostatniej. W rezultacie; te ziemie, przeszedłszy pod rosyjską dominację, nie tworzyły krainy na krawędzi. Po aneksji ziem polskich aż poza Wisłę, przez Rosję, kresy tego Mocarstwa nie mogły znajdować na brzegach Dniepru. Ukraina jest krajem stepów, który, zanim połączył się z Litwą i z Polską, tworzył Księstwo Kijowskie, o którym powiemy dalej, a które było w dużej części wyludnione przez Tatarów. Kiedy ten kraj połączył się z Polską, był mniej więcej pozbawiony z mieszkańców na prawym brzegu Dniepru, a na lewym brzegu zupełnie opustoszały. Ta część bezludna, która na południu zajmowała oba brzegi Dniepru, nazywała się «Dzikie pola», należała do Księstwa Kijowskiego, ale była w rękach Tatarów, od których trzeba ją było wywalczyć. To Polska która zaczęła kolonizację tej okolicy, odzyskując kawałek po kawałku te stepy od Tatarów i łącząc te które odzyskała, w prowincję zwaną «Ukraina». Ludność która zamieszkuje dzisiaj te okolice, składa się, w większości, z przedstawicieli kolonistów polskich i ruskich, osiedlających się niegdyś pod ochroną Polski, którzy stworzyli, w efekcie, sławny korpus Kozaków Zaporoskich. Ten korpus Kozaków tworzył rodzaj legii cudzoziemskiej, rekrutował się po całym świecie i składał się głównie z awanturników i z ludzi wyjętych spod prawa. Przybywając do tego kraju, za Dniepr, kraju który tworzy dzisiaj gubernie Połtawską i Czernichowską, ci ludzie, gdy puszczono w niepamięć ich przeszłość, otrzymywali nadania ziemskie w zamian za które, musieli bronić kresów Rzeczpospolitej przed najazdami Tatarów. Ci Kozacy oddali duże usługi Polsce, ale powodowali też jej duże troski. Z natury awanturniczy i nie mający żadnego szacunku dla traktatów, podczas gdy Polska była w pokoju z Turcją, Kozacy przepływali Dnieprem w swych pirogach, zwanych «czajkami», i napadali na Morzu Czarnym na otomański handel, docierając niekiedy aż do Konstantynopola. Te śmiałe ekspedycje i często bardzo chlubne, miały tę wadę, że zapewniały Polsce kłopoty z Portą, i kończyły się zazwyczaj tureckim albo tatarskim najazdem na obszary Rzeczpospolitej. Turcja, żeby zemścić się za Kozaków, wspierała Tatarów przeciw Polsce. Kiedy niebezpieczeństwo tatarskie zmniejszało swoją intensywność, koloniści zaczynali napływać większą liczbą, i to uważa się za początek ruchów kozackich, które, na początku, nie miały nic z polityki. To były ruchy chłopskie, które dziś nazywałoby się «bolszewickimi». Kozacy przeciwstawiali się w intensywnej kolonizacji tej krainy, chcąc ustrzec wszystkie ziemie dla siebie. Pod rozkazami Chmielnickiego, brali imię tylko od wielkich posiadaczy ziemskich, ale oni mordowali polskich wieśniaków albo ruskich, żeby zawładnąć ich ziemiami. Te ruchy były łatwo tłumione na początku, gdy Polska miała liczne regularne oddziały. Ale tych oddziałów zaczęło brakować, sprawa wlokła się a pożoga rozciągała się coraz bardziej, jak dzisiaj sprawa bolszewicka, i jak ciągną aż do teraz, z tego samego powodu, przez brak oddziałów, działania przeciw Bolszewikom. Jeśli chodzi o Chmielnickiego, on nie był ani Kozakiem ani Ukraińcem. To był polski szlachcic awanturniczego ducha, i niedostatkiem skrupułów, bo można go było znaleźć wszędzie, i gdyż nie zaniedbywał żadnej okazji. On nie wahał się zdradzać swej ojczyzny dla osobistych racji. Rozgorączkowany Dotknięty sporem, przy zabiegach o kobietę, z innym szlachcicem, Czaplińskim, który miał duże włości na Ukrainie, żeby zemścić się na nim, wbił do głów Kozaków, żeby pustoszyć, z ich pomocą, włości jego rywala. Gdy nasycił się zemstą, miał nadzieję że król Polski, zmęczony tymi kłopotami, przesadziłby w kompromisie z nim i przyznałby mu tytuł księcia kijowskiego, którego on pożądał: w zamian za co on obróciłyby się przeciw Kozakom z elitarnym korpusem który tworzył i ich wytępił, jak byli pewnego dnia janczarzy w Konstantynopolu, i Mamelucy w Kairze. Zawiedziony w swoich nadziejach, tytuł hetmana nie dlań wystarczającym stopniem, Chmielnicki zwrócił się do Moskwy. Car mu obiecywał wszystko to czego on chciał, ale ledwie został poddanym Rosji, car zapominał swoje przyrzeczenie. I Chmielnicki umierał ze zmartwienia że zdradził swoją ojczyznę, bez w wyciągnięcia żadnej korzyść ani dla siebie, ani dla Ukrainy, gdzie carowie wprowadzili pańszczyznę. Starszyzna kozacka była równana w prawach ze szlachtą rosyjską zw. „dworiaństwem”, co niezbyt różniło się od pozycji w Polsce, natomiast wolnych kozaków zrównano w prawach z chłopstwem rosyjskim i poddana rosyjskiej szlachcie tylko po części wywodzącej się ze starszyzny kozackiej, co stanowiło dla nich upadek pozycji, bo ich ambicje były większe – wcześniej domagali się od Rzeczypospolitej uznania wszystkich kozaków za szlachtę. Tu jest cała kwestia ukraińska. Ona odnawia się dzisiaj na tych samych warunkach jak niegdyś. Ukraińscy buntownicy, którzy buntują się przeciw Denikinowi, ci są zwolennikami sławnego Mazepy buntującego się przeciw Rosji która wprowadziła pańszczyznę na Ukrainie. Ci buntownicy reprezentują ludność która nie idzie śladem złączenia w jedności z nami federalistami. Po doświadczeniu z Bohdanem Chmielnickim, w 1654, całe zaufanie w wiarygodność słowa moskiewskiego zniknęło w tym kraju. Jeśli chodzi o różnych przywódców band które niszczyły tę okolicę, a każdy przypisywał sobie tytuł hetmana, – niektórzy z nich wzięli imię starych dowódców znanych, jak Mazepa, ataman kozacki, albo Żeleźniak, dowódca «Hajdamaków», – oni dążą wszyscy do tego samego celu: dojścia do władzy w osobistym interesie. I oto dlaczego widzimy ich układających się raz z jednymi, raz z innymi, miotamy się między nimi. To są biali Chmielniccy, gotowi poddać się temu który ofiaruje więcej, i żeby otrzymywać najwięcej, udają że śpiewają wszystkim. Oni skończą, (jeśli tam nie zaprowadzimy porządku), zrujnowaniem tej wspaniałej krainy i wydaniem jej bolszewikom, jak Chmielnicki wydał ją carowi moskiewskiemu. Podczas gdy w unii z Polską, ta kraina ustrzeżona od tych niebezpieczeństw, mogłaby rozwijać się normalnie, co jest w interesie wszystkich; i cieszyłaby się tymi samymi wolnościami, którymi cieszyła się niegdyś w unii z Rzeczpospolitą Polską, a której pozbawiło ją poddanie się Chmielnickiego Rosji. GALICJA 2. – Galicja, albo raczej część Galicji o której chciał mówić autor, wschodnia Galicja, tworzyła część krainy zwanej Rusią Czerwoną (Czerwińsk), która z kolei była, aż do 1 połowy X w., On autor jest zatem niedokładny utrzymując że te kraje, którym autor daje nazwę Ukraina, osiągnęły swą niezależność w IX wieku, albo że zachowywały ją począwszy od tej daty. To jest właśnie epoka kiedy one ją traciły. Z wolnych republik którymi były aż do najazdu Waregów, jak wszystkie kraje słowiańskie na wschodzie, w tym momencie, oprócz Polski, która była elekcyjną monarchią narodową, z polską dynastią Piastów, te kraje, zdobyte przez Waregów zostały przez nich zamienione w dziedziczne monarchie, cudzoziemskie i absolutne. Jeśli chodzi o Ruś Czerwoną, później z włości oddzielonych od Polski, Włodzimierz utworzył Księstwo Halickie, ze stolicą o tej samej nazwie, które przypadło, następnie, jednemu z potomków Włodzimierza, Danielowi, temu samemu o którym mówi autor. Ci książęta Waregów, porywczy i awanturniczego ducha, raz robili najazdy na Polskę, wykorzystując to że Polacy byli zajęci gdzie indziej, zwykle obroną przed Niemcami, raz chronili się w Polsce, tam szukając pomocy i ratunku, żeby ponownie zdobywać ich trony których byli pozbawieni, albo przez rywali, albo przez ich własnych poddanych. Między tymi najazdami, trzeba wymienić : ten Włodzimierza księcia kijowskiego, z końca IX wieku, który kosztował Polskę utratę Rusi Czerwonej; ten Jarosława, syna Włodzimierza a który został pobity, w 1018 przez króla Polski, Bolesław Wielkiego (Bolesława I-szego); ten Romana, księcia halickiego, pobitego przez władcę polskiego Aleksandra, w 1205, a który zginie w tej wojnie, w bitwie pod Zawichostem; ten jego syna Daniela, księcia halickiego, który skorzystał z najechania na Polskę przez Tatarów, żeby zawładnąć Lublinem z ich pomocą, w 1245. Jeśli chodzi o polskie ekspedycje przedsięwzięte w przychylności tych książąt, to były na przykład: ta w przychylności Światopełka, najstarszego syna Włodzimierza, a wygnanego z Kijowa przez jego młodszego brata Jarosława, w 1017, i osadzonego z powrotem na tronie przez Bolesława I-szego, w 1018; ta w przychylności Romana, księcia halickiego, wypędzanego trzy razy przez jego poddanych: w 1205, roku śmierci jego ojca, a następnie w 1213 i 1222, i trzy razy osadzanego z powrotem na tronie przez władcę polskiego Aleksandra, znanego Leszkiem. Co nie przeszkodziło Danielowi napaść na Polskę, w 1245, jak zrobił jego ojciec Roman, w 1205. Przy każdej z tych okazji, kiedy Polacy przywracali na tron książąt Halicza, Ruś Czerwona szukała powrotu do Polski, potwierdzają to słowa ówczesnych kronik. Ale Polak nie chciał wychodzić pod pretekstem, żeby zabierać dla Polski, tym książętom awanturnikom, którzy, w tym celu, zgadzali się bez wyjątku, woleli spowodować przywrócenie im ich państw i zaprowadzić tam nieco porządku. To wyjaśnia liczne ekspedycje policyjne nie w celu podboju, ale w tym żeby zapewnić pokój na polskiej granicy. Podczas z jednej z tych ekspedycji, Księstwo Przemyskie, które było częścią Księstwa Halickiego, a które nie chciało w żaden sposób powrócić pod panowanie księcia Daniela, złączyło się z Polską, wymuszając to. Przemyśl zamknął swe bramy przed tym księciem Waregów i zadeklarował się terytorium polskim (1213). Reszta Księstwa Halickiego, którego król Polski nie zdołał oddać Danielowi, ale którego nie chciał wziąć dla prawa, oddało się Węgrom, wzywając na tron Kolomana, syna Andrzeja, króla Węgier. Koloman okazał się równie despotyczny jak Wareg Daniel, i, nietolerancyjny na punkcie poglądów wyznaniowych, Galicjanie jego z kolei wygnali, i kręcili się od nowa około Polski. Król Polski, zamiast przyłączyć to księstwo które mu się ofiarowywało, osadził na tronie zdrajcę Daniela, i pomagał przywrócić pokój w jego państwach. Z trudem uspokojone Księstwo Halickie, zderzyło się z pierwszym najazdem Mongołów, w 1224, powtórnymi w 1237, 1239 i 1240. Tatarzy podbili Moskwę, Nowogród i najechali całą Ruś z Księstwem Kijowskim i Halickim, część Węgier, Polski, i zostali zatrzymani tylko w Legnicy, na Śląsku (1241), przez resztki sił polskich sformowane pod rozkazami księcia śląskiego, Henryka Pobożnego, z dynastii Piastów, polskiej dynastii panującej. Rozpęd najeźdźcy załamał się, ale tak jak Moskwa i Kijów, Księstwo Halickie poddało się dominacji tatarskiej. Książę Daniel i jego spadkobiercy musieli składać hołd swym suzerenom, Wielkiemu Chanowi Ordy, zwanej Wielką Ordą. Tak przedstawia się, w 1253, samodzielność państwa Daniela, o którym mówi autor, a które nazywa Królestwem Galicji. Daniel, umarł w 1266, po nim nastąpił na tronie Halicza, jego najstarszy syn Szwarno, a gdy ten zmarł bezpotomnie, jego młodszy brat Lew I, założyciel miasta Léopol (Lemberg, Lwowa). To nie był Daniel, jak autor utrzymuje, ale Lew I, który założył miasto Léopol (Lwow). Lwow chce nazywać po polsku i rusku: miasto Lwów. To miasto nosiło to imię ku pamięci swego założyciela, którego imię znaczy «lew». Z tego samego powodu miasto Lwów posiada w swoim herbie złotego lwa, na błękitnym tle. Błękit symbolizuje w nim morze. Księstwo Halickie rozciągało się więc aż do Morza Czarnego. Lwa I zastąpił Lew II, którego starsza siostra, Maria, poślubiła księcia mazowieckiego, z dynastii Piastów, dynastii panującej w Polsce. Prawo salickie nie istnieje nie na Rusi, po śmierci Lwa II, jego siostra Maria stała się księżną Halicką, i przekazała swój tron swemu jedynemu synowi Bolesławowi Mazowieckiemu. Po śmierci Bolesława zmarłego bez pozostawienia dzieci, Księstwo Halickie przeszło do króla Polski, Kazimierza Wielkiego, bezpośredniego spadkobiercy Bolesława i ostatniego z dynastii Piastów (1340). W ten oto sposób dokonał się powrót do Polski Rusi Czerwonej, (która nie jest tylko częścią Galicji wschodniej), a która była oddzielona od Polski pod koniec IX wieku. Nie widzimy tu żadnego śladu podboju. To polskie terytorium wróciło do Polski w sposób bardzo pokojowy. Jeśli chodzi o prawo dynastyczne, nie wystarczyło samo by dokonać tego zjednoczenia. Dowodzą tego czyny. Kazimierz Wielki nie mógł połączyć z Polską Księstwa Halickiego, które odziedziczył, skoro zwołał mieszane Zgromadzenie Narodowe, by mu głosowało nad tym zjednoczeniem. To Zgromadzenie, zebrane we Lwowie (Léopol, Lemberg), w 1340, głosowało jednogłośnie o unii Księstwa Halickiego z koroną Polską, ale nie bez silnej opozycji, w której skład nie wchodził ani jeden Galicjanin, tylko Polacy. Przywódca tej opozycji, jeden z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w Polsce, Spytek z Melsztyna, błagał króla o nieprzyjmowanie tego spadku. On obawiał się, że intrygi książąt Waregów, którzy utrzymali jeszcze pewne części Rusi Czerwonej, i Litwy która zdobyła część Księstwa Halickiego, nie sprowadziły kłopotów na Polskę. Żeby przezwyciężyć tę opozycję, król musiał apelować do ludzkich uczuć Polaków. Zaklinał ich by nie pozostawiali braci zagrożonych powrotem pod jarzmo Tatarów, Waregów albo Węgrów, który czekali na okazję by rzucić się na Ruś Czerwoną. I wreszcie, król przedstawił wagę powodów politycznych czym załamał opór Polaków przeciw tej unii. Pozwolił im zrozumieć że celem wszystkich Słowian było połączyć się i pozostawać złączonymi, przeciw rosnącej groźbie muzułmanów z Azji, przeciw atakom od których mieli się bronić. Łącząc się z Polską, Księstwo Halickie uwalniało od całej zależności względem Ordy. Wielki Chan wysłał swego syna do króla Kazimierza żeby mu oznajmić że uwalnia go od tej zależności, wiedząc dobrze, że nie mógłby jej mu narzucić. A Księstwo zabezpieczało się też, przez swą unię z Polską, przed niebezpieczeństwem węgierskich napadów. Król Węgier Ludwik Andegaweński, ubiegał się względy Kazimierza Wielkiego, aby on wyznaczył go jako swego spadkobiercę na tronie Polskim. Kazimierz nie miał synów, a według zwyczaju kraju, król przedstawiał swego kandydata do tronu, wskazując ze swych żyjących tego którego chciałby widzieć swoim następcą. To wyjaśnia natarczywość z którą Galicjanie domagali się unii z Polską. Co uzyskawszy, Ruś Czerwona nigdy nie próbowała uwalniać się od tych więzów dobrowolnie uzgodnionych. Ona była jeszcze, następnie, dwukrotnie oddzielona od Polski, ale zawsze w skutek obcej siły. Tak, w XVIII wieku, w czasie rozbioru Polski, jak i przed 1380, nim była napadnięta przez Węgry, gdzie panował w tym okresie Zygmunt Luksemburski, cesarz Niemiec, ożeniony z Marią Andegaweńską, królową Węgier, córką Ludwika Andegaweńskiego a siostrą Jadwigi Andegaweńskiej, królowej z Polski i żony Władysława Jagiełły, założyciela dynastii jagiellońskiej. Ruś Czerwona, zajęta przez Węgrów, w 1387 była wyzwolony od tego najazdu przez królową Jadwigę, która, podczas gdy król był zajęty gdzie indziej, przejęła dowództwo jego oddziałów i wypędziła z Rusi żołnierzy swojej siostry i swojego szwagra. Jeśli chodzi o Księstwo Kijowskie, zostało ono wyzwolone spod jarzma Mongołów i Waregów, przez Giedymina, wielkiego księcia Litwy, ojca Olgierda a dziadka Władysława Jagiełły, wielkiego księcia Litwy przez swego ojca i króla Polski przez swą żonę, królową Jadwigę. Litwa połączyła się z Polską w podczas ślubu królowej Polski Jadwigi Andegaweńskiej z wielkim księciem Litwy Władysławem Jagiełłą (1386). Po wypędzeniu z Kijowa Tatarów i Waregów, Giedymin przyłączył to księstwo do swego państwa. I w ten sposób panowali w Kijowie Olgierdowicze, o których mówi autor i którzy nie byli różni od Jagiellonów, królów Polski, potomków Giedymina i Olgierda. Władysław Jagiełło, założyciel dynastii jagiellońskiej, był Olgierdowiczem; był starszym synem Olgierda. UKRAIŃSKI 3. – Co się tyczy ukraińskiego narodu, możemy rzeczywiście, mówić o narodzie tej nazwy, jeśli rozumiemy pod tą nazwą ludność zamieszkującą obszary które tworzyły starą polską prowincję Ukrainę. Ale nie możemy, w żadnym przypadku, mówić o języku ukraińskim. Mówiliśmy zawsze wieloma językami na Ukrainie, między innymi po polsku i rusku, a obecnie także po rosyjsku. Ruski jest słowiańskim idiomem który nie jest ani językiem rosyjskim ani polskim. A jest wiele języków ruskich, z których najlepiej rozwinięty jest nie ten którym mówią we wschodniej Galicji albo na Ukrainie, ale ten którym mówią na północy, w Rusi Białej, to jest białoruski. Białoruski był językiem urzędowym na Litwie, i był nawet przecież językiem dworu w Wilnie. Litewski kodeks był zredagowany w białoruskim. Odnotowano, że język litewski nigdy nie był językiem urzędowym ani językiem dworu na Litwie. Litewski był mową ludową, w rodzaju francuskich gwar, i jest zbliżony do sanskrytu, jak baskijski. IMPERIALIZM 4. – Jeśli chodzi o polski imperializm o którym mówi autor, który jest nieprawdaż jedynym oskarżeniem naszych rodaków, o sposób w który dokonano połączenia Rusi Czerwonej z Polską, daję temu oskarżeniu zdecydowany odpór. Zresztą, polskie prawo, jedno ze starszych w Europie, zabraniało używania wojsk narodowych poza granicami państwa przez więcej niż trzy miesiące. Gdy ten czas upłynął, król mógł kontynuować wojnę sam i na swój koszt. Ta klauzula polskiego prawa, przeciwna całemu duchowi imperializmu, miała dwa cele: a). – Przerywać starania o wyolbrzymianą skłonność do jakiegoś wkraczania, bez korzyści dla ich i dla własnego kraju, we wsparciu kogokolwiek domagającego się naszej pomocy. Czyny które cytowaliśmy wyżej i ekspedycja Sobieskiego do Wiednia dowodzi tego. Uwalniając Wiedeń od Turków, Polska nie odniosła z tego głośnego czynu, innej korzyści niż ta że zobaczyła się podzieloną na części przez Austrię, sto lat później. b). – Zapobieganie dalekim wyprawom, zbędnym i niebezpiecznym przeciwko Tatarom, a w których nierozważni dowódcy mogliby siebie pozostawić wchodząc. Skoro w stepie, Tatar stawał się nieuchwytny, podczas gdy on sam mógł łatwo zająć się swymi prześladowcami, zagubionymi na tych opustoszałych równinach. Stare powiedzenie popularne w prowincji Kozaków definiowało sytuację. Powiadaliśmy: „Chwytasz Tatara a Tatar cię trzyma.” 1920 A teraz odpowiedziawszy na wszystkie pytania postawione na początku tej pracy, pozwolimy sobie dodać co następuje: Polacy wierni swym tradycjom i słowu przysięgi, podtrzymują znaczenie zobowiązań powziętych przez ich przodków względem narodów złączonych z Polską w dziejach. Ta unia, dobrowolnie obustronnie uzgodniona, we wspólnym interesie, była zerwana, sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu, Autorowi, który pisze „sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu” chodzić musi o I rozbiór Polski, (Konwencję podpisały w Petersburgu Rosja, Prusy i Austria 5 sierpnia 1772, rozbiór pod przymusem ratyfikował Sejm zw. rozbiorowym 30 września 1773); zapewne dlatego, iż to jest czas odebrania Polsce terenów które uprzednio wymieniał autor. siłą bez prawa, ale nie była anulowana. Nie mogła być tą drogą. Zawarta i potwierdzona przez mieszane Zgromadzenie Narodowe, złożone z przedstawicieli wszystkich tych narodów, tej unii, żeby była legalnie rozwiązana, musiałyby być tym samym sposobem którym była ustanowiona. Żaden rząd tymczasowy, ani żadna szczególna osobistość, nie miałaby prawa wypowiadać się na ten temat w imieniu tych narodów. U ich boku, Polacy, wszyscy pozostając wierni tej unii, nie słychać by pokonywali któryś z narodów które tworzyła, trwają w łączności z nimi mimo tego. Są gotowi wspierać a nawet bronić niezależności tych narodów jeśli któryś będzie miał chęć rozstać się z nimi, i nigdy nie przyłożą ręki nałożenia im jarzma moskiewskiego albo poddania ich temu z Prus, pod osłoną niemieckiego wpływu. Ale dzisiaj, pod groźbą tych samych niebezpieczeństw które kazały niegdyś zbliżyć się wszystkim tym narodom z Polską i grupować wokół niej, dla lepszej obrony, może zastanówmy się czy moment byłby dobrze wybrany, dla tych narodów, na rozstanie z Polską, zamiast przywrócenia ich unii z nią i zacieśnienia więzów? Nie przesądzając przyszłości, ani nie chcąc wpływać na te narody w ich decyzji, to jest obrona wspólnej sprawy, przeciwko podwójnemu zagrożeniu przychodzącego ze wschodu i z zachodu, które zwalcza obecnie wojsko polskie. Hrabia J. Tarnowski. ''' '''Biarritz, 17 stycznia 1920. Kategoria:Jan Stanisław Amor Tarnowski Kategoria:Broszury